Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a mobile vehicle platform device for drying biomass fuel.
Description of the Related Art
Raw biomass fuel has a moisture content of between 50 and 70% and requires drying before further use in power plants. Conventionally, raw biomass fuel is bought from farmers and transported to power plants which are often located in remote areas, resulting in high transportation costs. In addition, each power plant must be provided with a processing and drying line so as to process and dry the biomass fuel, leading to high construction cost and high power generation cost.